Wishy-Washy
by RapidApples
Summary: Detective Jo was indecisive. She didn't care to go with Isaac anymore and was already set to go see Henry instead. Not that she was sure what would happen, but as long as she was able to talk to him for at least a minute, things would be better. Then her conscious tells her to stop and walk right out the shop, but this didn't stop the doctor from demanding answers.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello! My name's Danielle. I'm very much a newbie at writing fan fiction, but this is definitely not my first time. I just felt the need to write a fanfic for the spectacular show called "Forever". Unfortunately, this show was recently cancelled and the fans were really expecting a 2nd season! But I guess there's no point in mourning anymore, because there's still lots more to discuss, discover, and create within the fanbase. Make the good things worth holding onto!

So in this fic, it's sort of an AU where in Episode 20, "Best Foot Forward" (correct me if I'm wrong), Jo leaves Isaac and instead, goes to Henry. Why? No one's quite sure, but everyone has a pretty good speculation for this. Though in the scene, imagine if Henry completely disregarded Abe to go after Jo.

The beginning will be straight from the episode, and then you'll be able to figure out where I continue writing :)

* * *

With only the moon and the cold air to soothe her tension, Jo entered the antique store very tentatively. She almost treaded trying to carry her luggage inside and was greeted by Henry. Someone she's been needing to see at once. But as soon as they made contact, Jo immediately regretted this confrontation. _Maintain yourself, Jo._ She would say to herself. Henry looked puzzled, knowing that Jo was supposed to be off to Paris with Isaac right about now.

"Shouldn't you be on a plane?" Henry spoke up.

She looked around and stared off somewhere else to explain.

"Um…I realized that I- I didn't want to go"

Jo said and spun around to see Henry's reaction. Obviously, Henry couldn't fathom this at all. He had no words to say, but managed to utter a few out.

"What- to Paris?" He asked.

"…With Isaac, I didn't wanna go with Isaac"

And again, Henry's confusion was rising by the second, not knowing how to respond to Jo's actions.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe I thought-"

The moment stopped. Abe walked in and disrupted to tell Henry something urgent.

"Hi Jo" Abe said with embarrassment for the interruption.

"Hi" She spoke simply.

Henry couldn't keep up with this climax in all honesty. He stared at Abe wondering what in the world he needed to say at a time like this.

"I need to talk to you" Abe said.

"Is everything all right?" Henry looked concerned now.

Now it was Jo's turn to talk in the middle of the two.

"You know what um, this is nothing- I can um- I'll see you tomorrow, at the precinct" And within a moment's notice, she fled outside without saying anything else. Abe and Henry had bewildered expressions and couldn't believe how quickly she had gone without even saying goodbye. Henry had his priorities set on Jo as soon as she left.

"Abe, pardon me, I'll get to you as soon as I interrogate Detective Martinez"

He fled for the door and saw Jo walking only a few feet away from the store. Right on time. Henry had to figure out the Detective's odd behavior. She wasn't at all as focused as she usually is, and Henry needed to look out for her in this way. He didn't know why he cared so much for her. Henry knew that caring too much was an awful disadvantage that could definitely get you hurt. Even make you vulnerable to the people who could use this to manipulate you. But Dr. Morgan could not help but love the people that have impacted his life so much. That had made him feel so warm and grateful. Especially someone like Jo.

"Jo, hold on!" he hollered.

She somewhat expected him to stop her. But Jo wanted to keep walking and forget about the scene in the antique shop. No more nonsense for her.

"I'm fine, Henry! I have a cab on the way"

She looked back to hear Dr. Morgan's voice. And without any warning, she noticed he was in the middle of the street ready to catch up to her, if it weren't for the car that had suddenly struck the doctor.

Now was the time to save a friend once more.

* * *

woop.

I'll leave off right here for now, but chapter 2 will come pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed it, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_She's going to see me like this_

Henry's body felt like absolutely nothing. He was paralyzed from head to toe, and blood came gurgling from his mouth. He may have suffered for at least a minute, but he was well-accustomed to this.

"Oh my God-"Jo's eyes widened and her hands shook furiously.

"Henry, no, no, no-"

There he lay much further away from the car that had hit him. No surprise he propelled into the air a good distance. Henry's back was against a light pole and his breathing shortened by the time Jo got to him.

"We need to get you to the hospital now Henry- I- watch where you're looking Henry!" Jo raised her voice and choked up, not wanting to see her partner in excruciating pain.

"…Jo, listen carefully" He managed to say as his lungs began to fail him.

"You're going to see me-" Henry coughed harshly "-very soon". His hands clutched for his pocket watch, making sure it hadn't fallen out during the accident.

" _Stop it and let me help you"_ Jo whispered. She didn't know what to do. She was in panic. Jo then began to drag Henry up but he told her to stop.

"See you in a bit" he said.

Before her eyes, Henry vanished within a surge of light, completely out of Jo's hands.

"How..." Jo drifted off. She tried coming to conclusions about this. How is it that he disappeared into thin air? He was just right here, in this exact spot that she had been kneeling on for the past few minutes. Jo stood up and looked at her surroundings. Street lights, buildings, alleyways. Yet Henry was nowhere to be seen; as if he never existed. Now she began to question if she was just having a dysphoric dream. This was certainly no dream. Because she had encountered far worse, and Jo knows just how horrible reality can be. This had to be the real-world, in real time.

Abe finally came out of the shop, walking slowly up to Jo to console her.

"Hey, kid..."

"Abe, where's Henry?" She blurted out.

"Listen, he may have told you something before he er- disappeared."

"He said he was going to see me in a bit" Jo's eyes narrowed and teared up again.

"But Abe I'm not understanding a damn thing right now. I don't even know what happened to him, all I remember was his body vanishing as if he were just gas!" Her hands were on her face. She was hyperventilating, scared, and her skin going insanely pale.

"Jo, calm yourself, I know how to ease your anxiety, okay?" Abe grabbed her shoulder and directed her towards the dock.

"See that? That's where the river is. Henry wasn't lying when he said he was going to see you pretty soon. His promise is sacred."

"What're you talking about?" She asked.

Abe shushed her, and the two started to walk near the river. No more questions, because soon enough, Jo was going to get an answer. And very quickly did she get that answer as soon as she stared into the water and saw Dr. Henry Morgan's face emerge to the surface. His body shivering and gasping for air.

Jo asked herself, _'How was this not a dream?'_

* * *

Second chapter complete! Woop. I just wanted to say I'm very grateful for all of you guys that have read this story so far! You're what keeps me going! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look at you, Henry. Goosebumps all over your body."

Jo sat next to Henry and drowned him in blankets. Blankets and jackets and a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Jo, but do you mind letting me stand up for a bit? Allow myself to get situated?" He was looking really desperate.

"Wait, wait, Henry-"

And just when Henry thought he could get away from explaining a phenomenon, Jo caught his arm and made him sit down again.

"You need to tell me what happened out there because obviously I'm not understanding how one can get killed and just come back like magic. Do you see stuff like that every day? No. I'm your friend, Henry. Please just try to trust me with whatever you've to say." Jo spoke softly.

He looked at the floor and then to the kitchen where Abe was making coffee for himself. He needed to distract himself and try to conjure up a plausible explanation, but was lying to Jo again going to do him any good?

"So let me just put it simply, Jo." His eyes tried to look at hers but guilt kept coming back. Hopefully, he didn't have to lie this time.

"I'm immortal. I've been alive for quite a while." He smiled quickly but knew she was beyond shocked. Jo looked a lot more closely at him. She was looking right at him, but her eyes looked totally distant.

"So the reason you always come out of the river naked is because you're…immortal?" She gave him a dubious look. "You know, it's not hard for me to believe but, it's just, rare. It feels like something out of a fairy tale. I'm a person of logic, but your reasoning seems to be the only logical thing for me at this point." Jo stood up from the sofa and looked down at Henry. She could have sworn all of this was a joke.

"Please don't tell me this is a joke, Henry. This must be a dream of some sort? Right? I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in you'd have to agree." Now Jo was feeling frantic and her mind came up with all sorts of crazy conclusions to compensate for what Henry just told her. She can't really believe any of this.

"Jo listen," Dr. Morgan quickly grabbed her hands and stopped her from running up the walls.

"Yes?"

"I'm immortal. I cannot die. You've heard of and even _seen_ me emerge from the waters multiple times. Whenever I do 'die', that is where I return. Think of it as my safe haven."

"Why the water?" She asked.

Henry saw Abe sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Abe adjusted his glasses and without even looking at him said "Just tell her Henry. Oh, and mention that I'm your son. I am your only family after all." Abe took a sip of his coffee and smirked.

"He's your SON?"

"Adoptive son, Jo."

"But he looks old enough to be your father, Henry." She was about to give out a laugh.

"I'm old, yeah, but not as old as Gramps over here." Abe pointed at Henry.

The apartment was quiet for many moments. In the back, Abe had conveniently set some jazz music on the record player and proceeded back to his coffee. After those moments, all three of them agreed to a dinner so that Henry could give every single detail of his life. Jo was his friend and Henry was hers. He had issues with trust and could never find himself to reveal anything about him. But not being able to trust anyone would only cause him pain and he didn't want to feel isolated any longer. It was finally Henry's chance to tell his story from beginning to now.


End file.
